I'd Lie
by Liesel Meminger
Summary: Olivia loves Elliot, 'but if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie". One-shot, songfic.


Disclaimer: EVERYTHING here belongs to me. You see, my name happens to be Dick Wolf and… oh, c'mon, gimme a break! The song is "I'd Lie", by Taylor Swift.

A.N: My second SVU fic. God, it took me a long time to finish it, but now here it is ;D read and review, please.

I'd Lie

They were heading to the crime scene in a comfortable silence. Elliot, on the driver seat, talked animatedly about his night out with the twins, and Olivia, on the passenger seat, was trying to think about everything but the man seated beside her. Of course, she was failing miserably. He was talking about the movie he went to see with the twins, and that they had had pizza… or it had been ice-cream? Olivia couldn't tell, she was only half listening. It was taking all her self-control not to look into his baby blue eyes and lose herself on them.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_I count the colors in his eyes_

Somehow, the conversation had changed to the love field. Olivia really didn't want to go into that. Elliot had asked her if she had any current dates. She didn't want to go into either. Ok, she would lie. He didn't need to know that it has been years since the last time she had gone out with someone worth talking about. In fact, since she had fallen in love with him.

But she had no choice, those beautiful eyes of his were upon her, so she could do nothing besides tell the truth. She could lie to everyone, but never to Elliot. Let alone to his eyes.

"Hm, no, there isn't anyone", she told him

"Why?" he asked, his eyes focused on the road.

"I… never mind"

"C'mon, tell me, Liv" he insisted.

"There's nothing to tell, Elliot, really. I guess I sort of gave up on expecting the right guy to just come into my life. I'm really not worried about these things now." What she didn't say was _why _she had given up on expecting the right guy: he was already in her life, just he didn't know that.

"I understand you. After what I went trough on that divorce with Kathy, I decided to give up on it too. I vowed that I'm never gonna fall in love again. Ever." He said that in a voice that suggested he was very proud of himself.

"_What?" _To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"Exactly. This whole love thing is overrated, you know? Two people fall in love, they experience some great moments together, and when the honeymoon is over, they have to put up with one another until the end of their lives."

"But, Elliot, that's the essence of love: spend your whole life loving somebody and being loved in return, trough the good and the bad times"

"No, Liv. Loving somebody is one thing, and just bearing them is another one completely different. Besides, who can say things like 'I will always love you' and really mean it? And don't answer 'Whitney Houston'" he said, in an attempt to make a joke.

"I wasn't going to. Really, Elliot, you're just traumatized by the divorce and how things turned out between you and Kathy" she said, trying to be reasonable.

"Perhaps. But I'm telling you, I'm never gonna fall in love" he said running his fingers trough his short hair with confidence.

Olivia let out a little laugh of desperation. _Well done, now all your hopes are definitely crushed, _she thought.

_Don't __ever fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers trough his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

Well, so, he had never realized that she loved him. Good, because even if he had, she would deny it all. But now he'd just said that he was never going to fall in love again, and the little pieces of hope that he might someday love her were all torn apart now. Bad, because she would feel sorry for herself for loving the same man for years. And something that Olivia Benson hated was people feeling sorry for her. It's even worse when _she _is the one feeling sorry.

But it still amused her how he could not have seen her love. Of course, she _didn't_ want him to know, or at least her mind didn't, but her heart always grabbed with both hands every chance of showing him that she cared. Still, there was he, telling her that he would never fall in love again.

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

She knew everything about him. Every little thing: from his favorite color to his favorite song, how his eyes would darken when he was angry, how he would shake when he wanted to beat the life out of someone. She had been the shoulder to lean on trough his divorce; she would go out with him and the kids, she would cheer him up when he felt down… She not only knew everything about him, but she also understood and loved him, every little bit of him. But that was something she couldn't admit aloud.

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color is green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

They finally made it to the crime scene. As Elliot examined the room, Olivia couldn't help but notice the way he walked. It clearly said "Don't mess with me". That was so Elliot-like. Perfect. "Why everything about this man has to be perfect?" Olivia asked herself.

"Said something, Liv?" he asked.

"What? No, no", she was caught by surprise; she didn't realize he had hear her.

He looked around the room, searching for something they might have missed.

"Well, I guess there's nothing here that could be useful." He said

"Okay, let's get back to the station, then", she replied. She let him go first, of course. That way she could see him walking, memorizing it.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't I like your walk?_

_Doesn't he know that I've memorized for so long_

What amazed Olivia the most was Elliot's own way of thinking and seeing things. He was tough, she knew that, but inside it was just like he needed someone to hold him all night long, after a hard case. He didn't show that though. For the world, he was always the bad-ass Detective Elliot Stabler, who didn't need nor want anyone to help him. So, the essence of Elliot was that he felt and acted completely different, like he was forbidden to be weak or sensible. Olivia liked to think that he saw everything in black and white: the black would be how he should act, and the white, how he wanted to act.

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never let anybody see him cry_

_I don't let anybody see me wishing he was mine_

Olivia remembered one day, when she had come back to the station at 5 a.m. because she couldn't sleep, she had heard a guitar playing on the cribs. Confused, she had followed the sound of the guitar only to find out the player was Elliot, who was playing and old romantic song and softly singing along. Amazed by the sight of him showing off a softer and more sensitive side, she had felt falling in love with him all over again.

She had watched him from the door, and left before he realized she had been there. She never told him what she saw, and he never told anyone about his guitar abilities.

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see trough everything but my heart_

When she first realized she had fallen in love with him, she decided she would not act on her feelings. He was married, for God's sake. He was also her best friend and partner, so, telling him she love him was completely out of question. But, since the divorce, Olivia started to change, in order for him to notice her. She had let her hair grow long, changed her way to dress for work, and started using make-up more often. She became more _feminine_. She would never admit, of course, but she wanted him to notice her, to see her as more than his partner and friend, see her as a woman.

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up_

_And pray for a miracle_

They got back to the station, and found Casey sat in Olivia's desk waiting for her. The D.A. invited both detectives to coffee, but Elliot turned down.

"Okay, as you wish. Let's go, Detective Benson?" the redhead asked, and they left the station.

Olivia couldn't mask her deception when Elliot turned the offer down. She would always look forward to spend more time with him, in or out the station. Casey noticed her friend's behavior. It was not the first time Olivia had acted this way when they went out without Elliot. "There's only one answer to explain all this", Casey thought.

_Yes I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

"Olivia, do you love him?" Casey asked her friend, out of the blue.

_And if you ask me if I love him_

"You love Elliot, don't you?" she insisted.

_If you ask me if I love him_

"No, I don't love him"

_I'd lie_

The End.

Please review. ;D


End file.
